Juliet van Heusen
Juliet Van Heusen, daughter of Alucard Van Heusen and Cindy van Heusen, is an immortal vampire aged 2,194 years. She first appears in "Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place" and falls in love with Justin when she catches him spying on her family restaurant for his parents' restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet) and, soon, are allowed to date despite the feud between their different families. History When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so that she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being a young vampire, Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in (Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites), and she is only able to turn into a full bat as of "Three Monsters". Without blood, Juliet seems to age more and more. After drinking blood, her body returns to her teenage looks. She mentions having relationships with Caesar and Galileo in the past. She worked at her parents' restaurant, The Late Nite Bite. In her bedroom, the basement, she has a chalk drawing of a sunny view. In Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites, Justin tells Juliet he loves her (thinking that's what she was about to say). He was extremely pleased that she didn't freak out. In the next episode, Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date, Justin got frightened that their relationship was going too fast and chickened out of her invitation to a lake. However, he got to her half-way to the lake on the carpet. In the sky, she told him that she loved him too. In the final part of the Wizards vs Vampires saga, Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies, Justin asked Juliet (at the Best Night Ever Prom in front of everybody) to go steady with him. Her answer was cut short by Zombies crashing Alex's Zombie Prom. After the dance-off, Juliet agreed to go steady with Justin and the two shared a kiss. Juliet returned in the episode Three Monsters. Juliet and her family were put in danger when Justin accidentally turned in her family to the monster hunter council. She was temporarily saved when Alex switched her scent with Harper's to confuse the monster hunters. Juliet was then finally saved by Justin who showed two other monsters to the monster hunter council so Juliet would be saved. In Night at the Lazerama, Juliet goes with Justin on his monster hunt for a mummy. They go to a museum, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't stay under because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire. Justin then made a selfless decision when he decided that Juliet needed to become the mummy's slave in order to save her life. Justin promised to find and destroy the mummy one day to get her back. She was last seen walking away fanning the mummy with her bat wings. In Wizards vs. Werewolves, she is found and saved by Justin. In the episode, it is revealed that she used to date Mason Greybeck, but she says that her soulmate is Justin. When Mason attacks Justin, she uses her vampire powers to fight him and ends up losing her vampire powers due to Mason scratching her. After that, she becomes her true age (though this doesn't make much sense, as if she lost her powers of immortality, she would have likely perished) and is forced to leave Justin, making him heartbroken, but since she did not die it is possible she might still have some supernatural power left. In Moving On, Alex and Harper want to help Justin move on over Juliet. So, Alex turns Harper into Juliet so they go on a date and "Juliet" (really Harper) tells him that she loves Zeke and she is Harper. At the end of the episode Justin goes on a date with Sarah, a girl Justin had met at the sub shop a few days ago, an elderly Juliet is seen smiling at Justin while he's on his date. Moving On marks the last appearance of Juliet Van Heusen in the third season. She returns in the final part of the Special Wizards in Arpt. 13B, named Wizards vs. Everything. Gorog captures Juliet's mind in the forest after she and Justin broke up. In the end, Gorog is defeated, and Juliet is released and given back a youthful appearance along with her vampire powers. In "Who Will Be The Family Wizard", she arrives at the Wizard Competition late but cheers for Justin right away. She then sits next to Mason and they discuss their past, and how they have no hard feelings and they start to get along. She returns for the second part of the competition and cheers for Justin. She was then glad when Justin became Professor at Wiz Tech. Aftermath Juliet's First Endgame Juliet and Mason get in a squabble (with Juliet defending Justin) after Justin and Juliet follow Alex to Transylvania. The battle ended with a somewhat fatal bite to Mason by Juliet (which would supposedly cause Mason to become a wolf forever). It was partially an act of revenge after Juliet was scratched by Mason, thus stripping her of her vampire powers. She didn't die because she was already dead, since she is a vampire. Justin tries to persuade her that they can still be together, but Juliet tells him how he must let her go and she disappears into the night, leaving both Juliet and Justin heartbroken. Moving On Juliet was supposed to have died from old age, however it was rumored she had survived after the girl, whose age was now over 2,000 years old, was able to walk into the forest and leave Justin. It was unusual that she was able to walk, however, because she was so old. Juliet then lived in the forest for a long time and eventually found Justin again when he had finally moved on after she was "reincarnated" by Alex, who cast a spell on Harper to transform her into Juliet so she could help Justin move on from her. Juliet found Justin when he was on his date with a girl he met at the sub shop named Sarah. Juliet did not speak to Justin but watched from a distance, smiling as the couple enjoyed each other. Comeback After a long absence, Juliet returned in the season four episode "Wizards vs. Everything". Juliet had been put into a trance by Gorog and was put under his influence. Juliet then convinced Justin to eventually turn to the dark side and give up his powers, but the wizards were able to defeat Gorog forever. Juliet survives and gets back together with Justin. She said she never lost hope of her and Justin getting back together. Justin agreed with her and they reunited. Powers Being a vampire Juliet is/was an extremely powerful being: *'Shape-shifting '— She can transform fully or partially into a bat (i.e. arms to wings). *'Superspeed '— Juliet can move at incredible speeds, best demonstrated in "Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites", were she was able to move from one end of the street to the other in a blur. *'Flight '— By turning her arms into wings Juliet can fly, according to her, at a top speed of around 50 miles per hour. *'Enhanced sense of smell '— Juliet is able to smell foods and scents over quite large distances. *'Immortality and slow aging '— She can live for practically forever and ages at the rate that she looks Justin's age when she is in her two thousands. *'Sleep control '— Juliet is shown to have minor powers of putting people to sleep, as shown on Justin during their first date. *'Agility' — Juliet is able to flip and twist over things and is also able to, with the help of her wings, launch herself to Mason is "Wizards vs. Werewolves". Though Juliet had briefly lost her vampire abilities, she did not die; hinting she may still had immortality but not eternal youth due to a spell or her being different from most vampires, as her parents stated she was born with a soul. And having a soul means that her parents may have wanted her to become human or for other reasons. Appearances *Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place (first appearance) *Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites *Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date *Wizards & Vampires vs. Zombies *Three Monsters *Night at the Lazerama *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Moving On *Wizards vs. Everything *Who Will Be The Family Wizard (last appearance) Trivia *Juliet and her parents are level 6 monsters *Juliet was given a soul at birth so she is nicer than most vampires. *Her parents have not appeared since the Wizards vs Vampires saga. *When Juliet goes without drinking blood, she gets older in appearance. However, she returns to her younger state when she drinks it. *While Juliet states that exposure to sunlight will kill her in Night at the Lazerama, she has been shown walking around unprotected in broad daylight to no ill effect in several episodes beforehand, although this may be due to her recent status of gaining her fangs. *She works at Late Nite Bite, which is owned by her parents. *She only eats healthy foods. (Although she has been shown eating jelly-filled dounuts) *Believes that Justin is her soul-mate. *Juliet has been to 20 proms, counting Justin's and presumably, Mason's. *Vampires cannot stand the smell of pumpkins. The Van Huesens' explain that people began putting pumpkins on their doorsteps at Halloween in order to ward off vampires. *She wears vanilla-scented perfume in order to hide her true vampire scent of death and decay. *Her father's (Alucard) name is Dracula spelled backwards. *There was no notice about Juliet's parents after she disappeared. *Even though Juliet's parents don't appear the Late Nite Bite is still always seen in the background. *Juliet and Mason both lost their abilities at the end of "Wizards vs Werewolves". However, in Wizards Unleashed", Mason gets his abilities back because of some magical musical instruments the Russo kids played. If Juliet were to return, they could do the same thing to her like when Gorog made Juliet look younger and gave her vampire powers back. *Juliet returns in Wizards vs. Everything this marks her reappearance since Wizards vs. Werewolves and her first appearance in season 4. She also appears in the Series Finale Who Will Be The Family Wizard. *She is currently dating Justin Russo. *She and Rosie are the only girlfriends that Justin has had for more than 2 episodes. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Female Category:Magical beings Category:Vampires Category:Justin's Girlfriends Category:Recurring characters